


Circle of Light

by saliannas



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Loneliness, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saliannas/pseuds/saliannas
Summary: After the first movie, Brian is alone and on the run.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the last days I read a lot of Brian/Dom fanfics, and tomorrow I have a writing test in english (it's so not my native tongue), so I just write this mini fic for training and why not share it.   
> Hope you appreciate it !

Brian was alone in the dark, he didn't remember when was the last time he eat or when was the last time he's gone to bed without feeling that he wasn't alive anymore. Dom was gone with the only family that he has found. But it was normal, he betrayed them, when Dom trusted him, yes trusted in the pass tense . 

When Brian has stare in his eyes, he saw betrayal and anger, and also an emotion that he would have describe as sadness. And it's in this regard that is world crumbles. 

The helicopter arrived and Dom was back to his car, the guy doesn't look back, like all of this shit was behind him now. And when Brian came back to the house, that seemed like the only home he had for the first time, the violence followed his steps.

He lets Dom leave with the car, that means so much too him. Anyways, it would recall all the good times if he has keep it, and Dom needed it. With this act, his career was finished. And Bilkins charged him for all the failures in this case, because never he would have denonced Dom. Futhermore, he protected him bursting the cars. 

Two choices was offered to him : take his responsabilities and go to jail or runaway for the rest of his days. Easy choice, he left LA, and run, looking behind his back all the days. He doesn't sleep for two days, constantly in move. And the first time he rest in this patethical motel, he thought about Dom and the team with a loneliness feeling. 

With miracle, Jesse survived, but he moved with the others. Where ? Brian didn't know, but the message was clear : You're not family, don't go looking for us. 

So Brian ran with nowhere to go, he didn't stop for two months, even when he crossed the Mexican border. He traveled to South America, and in Peru, he stopped dead. He was tired, and didn't know what to do anymore. His money have left with the petrol, and even if he didn't eat much and didn't sleep in motels anymore, he couldn't survive for most than a week with what remained. 

So he gave up, he stayed where he was, seeing the ocean with its waves. This waves that before he would have surfed across with the same smile that he showed on his face when he stared at Dom. Leaning against his car with used tires, he cried his afliction. He remembered his life before Dom, his life in undercover with this man that has mean so much to him, that dig a place in his heart. Now it was a hole, a void, that hurt so much. So he cried, tears brushing his cheeks and in the wind he howls his desperate. 

He opened his eyes after maybe a few hours, because it was dark,. He didn't have notice that he has closing its, that he wasn't anymore against the car, but now back on the earth. Rolling to his side, he saw the light of the moon reflected on the water at what could have been a hundred meters in front of him. In his mind, the circle of light was just like a passage to an other world and for an instant he thought if he jumped in it, he would find Dom on the other side, as absurd as it was. 

But his feets conduced him to the water, it was cold, crawling on his pants like bugs. He walked futhermore into the water to the lighting portail. And when he couldn't touch the sand, he crawled. But the circle seemed always far and he was just so tired that, without reaching it, he crumbled in the deep water. He let the salt liquid fill his lungs and closing his eyes, he sleeped thinking that even if never he will wake up, it was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the sequel to my first fic. My english test was a great win ! I hope you appreciate this chapter, and sorry for the waiting.

Dom’s POV

Dom had always kept a watch on Brian. The guy who left his work and dedicated his entire life to keep Dom out of Lomp. He just couldn’t feel nothing for this man. He entrusted this task to Mia, thinking she would stay by his side, but she lost sight of him after his runaway. She just didn’t want to see him again after the revealing of his identity, and how he used her to approach Dom. Instead she went to Dom's safety home with Vince and Leon. And Letty left them a few weeks later, because she didn’t want to quit the street race to keep profile down. 

It came as a surprise that Brian crossed the Mexican border. Dom didn’t understand why. Brian was a California boy, he didn’t think this guy could acclimate in Mexico. Above all, Dom didn’t know what to do, so he just put distance between them, and watch him from afar. Hidden behind corners or windows, he keeps looking after this man that he recognizes less and less as days pass by. 

Brian barely eats, he sometimes rests, first in a hotel room, handle for easy watch, but then sleeps in his car, and so Dom does. The guy didn’t stop for more than a few hours, and it quickly became difficult to follow him. Dom’s team began to feel unsure about what to do with Dom’s obsession, they told him several times to stop or directly talk to Brian, but Dom acted like he didn't listen to them. After several weeks, the team crumbled, at first only Vince and Mia left. They returned to the States , giving Dom a last advice : talk to Brian before it’s too late. 

He began to understand this advice weeks later. He lost Brian's track several times because the California boy couldn’t stop moving. And every time he found him back, he discovered that the man in front of him was just a shadow of the man that makes him feel so complete. Brian only had his skin left on his bones, his shirt was way too large for him, and he looked like he hadn’t shaved for months. The later was very likely. It ties Dom’s heart to see the man that he began to have feelings for, like a stranger. 

Finally Dom decided to talk to Brian, but unfortunately he took this decision right after he lost his sight. The gang let him go with the promise that he will return after his quest.  
He found back his trace in Colombia, where some guy told him that Brian was aiming to the south. Lots of people had noticed the man, with his blonde hair and californian style, so it was so easy to drive at the same pace, even though the guy was fast and barely had breaks. It was just a question of being able to keep doing this, as he was becoming more and more tired in his purchase. He kept doing any less, and more than any other times he tried to take others roads that would allow him to catch Brian. Driving faster, on straight lines, eating while driving, sleeping just when his vision started to blur. With the growing feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

Dom found a pattern on the road Brian drove on, it was always close to the ocean. Was the guy just trying to find a beach where to stop and surf ? He thought he might be true when he finally found a car that looked like it had been driving for miles. It wasn’t so dark, because of the full moon. Stopping his car besides, he looked inside of that strange car, that didn’t look like any cars the ex cop used to own. It was so dirt and used, but the material looked like it could have been possessed by Brian. Looking around, he almost didn’t see the fragile shape in the water that was moving far away from the beach. The blonde scalp that looked white under the moonlight. The man was so short and thick that for a moment Dom didn’t understand why he was looking at him instead of searching Brian. And suddenly, the shape disappeared underwater, and Dom began to understand that this sad man was Brian, the californian boy that he loves so much. 

At first he thought that Brian would surface, but as the clock ticked it became clear that the boy was drowning. His heartbeat suddenly increased, Dom ran the faster he could onto the ocean. When he thought he was at the good sit, he dived underwater. It was dark and the salt was hurting his eyes so much he couldn’t find Brian with his vision. He surfaced just to take his breath, and went back underwater, the deeper he could. He repeated this scheme over and over, without success. After what seemed an eternity, his hand finally touched the soft skin of the man he loves, and his arms went to embrace the unfortunate boy. He brought him to the surface, asking him to wake up, yelled in his ears the words that were stuck inside him since the begining of his travel. But Brian was still limp in his arms and even after a few slaps he remained unconscious. Dom dragged Brian to the beach, praying every god not to take his love away from him. Lifeless, the California boy was staying still on the beach, his white skin enlightened by the moon looking even paler. His ribs could be seen through his wet shirt, proof of the self-neglect. Dom hesitated a little, and then started doing chest compressions. And mouth to mouth he poured oxygen inside his lover's lungs again and again.  
Their first kiss, that might be the last.


End file.
